(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a mobile terminal, an image processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
There are an increasing number of image processing apparatuses, such as multifunction peripherals (apparatuses having functions of a copier, a printer, a scanner, and so forth) that are available based on a charging system, installed in public places such as convenience stores. Also, a service called a “Net print service” is becoming popular. In this service, a user registers an electronic document to be printed in a server via the Internet, accesses the server from an image processing apparatus nearest to the user, downloads the registered electronic document to the image processing apparatus, and prints the electronic document.
With the recent proliferation of smartphones and radio communications, it has become possible to provide, from an image processing apparatus to a mobile terminal such as a smartphone carried by a user, a user interface (UI) screen for operating the image processing apparatus.